Severus's Very Bad Day
by Ares Sasuke
Summary: [TRADUCCION] Respuesta a un desafío: OOC Severus. Severus está teniendo un muy. mal. día. Y está actuando de manera un tanto... diferente. Un poco de SSHP al final.
1. Primera parte

Hola! Bueno, es el primer fic que publico y tengo que aclarar que esto es una traducción de **juxtaposed**, que muy amablemente me ha dado permiso para traducirlo y ponerlo aquí. Espero que disfruten tanto leyéndolo como lo hice yo cuando lo leí en su día.

**Severus's Very. Bad. Day **(El Muy. Mal. Día. de Severus)

Autora: **juxtaposed**

Traductora: **Ares Sasuke**

Nota de la Autora: _Esta es la respuesta a un desafío de Taran of hproundrobin: Escribe una historia con Sev tan fuera de carácter como puedas. Me gustaría que se centrara en Sev¡pero no importa si Harry está incluido! La condición es encontrar una manera única de explicarlo. La otra condición para este desafía es que la historia tiene que ser CORTA! No más de 3 capítulos._

_Así que, sin añadir nada más, aquí está mi historia, sobre Severus, quien ha tenido un muy mal día, y está actuando un poco...**diferente**..._

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, todo es de J. K. Rowling (que injusto es el mundo).

-----------------------------

**Severus's Very Bad Day**

Primera parte

Severus Snape estaba de muy mal humor. E intentó lo mejor que pudo desquitarse con la gente a su alrededor, sin duda su método favorito de ocuparse de sus asuntos. Mientras se dirigía enfurecido hacia sus habitaciones, su largo y moreno pelo estaba echado hacia atrás, revelando una cara cansada, hecha hermosa con toscas facciones y... una enorme sonrisa. Gruñó encantadoramente a los divertidos –pero aún así aterrorizados – estudiantes que llenaban los pasillos mientras pasaba, con su larga capa ondeando detrás de él, negra como la noche, con una gran cara sonriente amarilla. Dejó detrás de él montones de estudiantes riéndose, mientras un fuerte rumor se extendía por los pasillos sobre él.

_Por fin_, pensó Severus para sí mientras se acercaba a su entrada. _Un sitio normal_. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras abría de golpe las puertas a sus oscuras habitaciones. "_¡Illustro cubiculum!_" Todo fue inmediatamente iluminado, y prácticamente se tiró a su sillón, hundiéndose en el rico material. "¿Qué coño pasa conmigo?" susurró enfadado, una mano subiendo a su cara para masajear el puente de su nariz con frustración.

_Algo había ido terriblemente, **terriblemente** mal._

No pudo suprimir el gemido que escapó de su garganta mientras repasaba el día. Había empezado como normalmente empezaban todos los lunes por la mañana. Se había levantado, vestido y dirigido hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar, antes de tener Dobles Pociones con Slytherin y Gryffindor, algo que normalmente le llenaba de aprensión, pero había descansado bien el fin de semana, así que no se desalentó. Además su descanso le había dejado en un humor considerablemente mejor de lo normal, así que no había pensado en nada cuando un pequeño Hufflepuff de primer año chocó contra él, sólo le despidió con una fría sonrisa. _Debería haberme dado cuenta de que pasaba algo raro._ Se reprendió a sí mismo, maravillándose ante su obvio descuido.

Solo había sido durante dichas Pociones Dobles donde se dio cuenta por primera vez que algo estaba mal. Es decir, _él_ estaba mal. No importa cuanto lo intentara, _no_ podía ser él mismo. Estaba siendo... _bueno_. Esto había generado un pequeño murmullo de curiosidad cuando había mirado la Mélange Fundida de Hemione Granger, sonrió y le dijo que era un buen trabajo, y 20 puntos para Gryffindor! Y había provocado una gran alarma y confusión cuando le había sonreído a Harry Potter y había dicho lo mismo.

_Querido Merlín, en el nombre de Hades ¿en qué estaba **pensando**?_

La verdad es que esa la sabía. Había pensado, con sin sentir una pequeña cantidad de pánico, _¿pero que **coño**? _Que había progresando lentamente a _¿qué coño me pasa?_ y luego, simplemente, _estoy jodido._ Y estaba seguro de que lo estaba – había sido bueno con los _Gryffindors, por el amor de Merlín._ No solo era atípico, es que era antinatural. _Yo, Severus Snape, no soy **bueno** con **nadie**_, pensó furioso. Especialmente con estudiantes de la casa rival. Demonios, ni siquiera era bueno con sus propios estudiantes. Era parcial, sí. Tolerante, sí. Atento, sí. Pero podía contar las veces que había sido _bueno_ con alguien con una mano.

Gimió otra vez mientras recordaba los siguientes eventos del día. Después de dar _ridículas_ cantidades de puntos a todas las casas – y para colmo ser completamente imparcial – les había dirigido a todos una enorme y encantadora sonrisa, les deseó a todos un buen día, y – Severus se encogió mientras lo pensaba – les había dicho que no se molestaran en hacer la tarea ya que era un día precioso y ellos deberían estar fuera al sol, no encerrados en las mazmorras como su viejo y grasiento Maestro de Pociones. Todos se habían reído con buen humor (aunque todavía había algunos estudiantes que parecían aterrorizados) – incluido el mismo Severus.

_Hice una broma. Sobre mí mismo. Y ellos se rieron. ¡Y yo me reí **con** ellos!_ Estaba mortificado, por ponerlo de manera simple. Bajo circunstancias normales las únicas bromas que hubiera hecho hubieran sido comentarios sarcásticos y mordaces sobre los Gryffindors o Hufflepuffs. Y nunca hubiera permitido que sus estudiantes rieran en su clase, especialmente a sus expensas. Y definitivamente _no_ se hubiera reído con ellos. _Debería haberlos maldecidos a todos. Enseñarles una lección. No reírme estúpidamente como una jodida colegiala junto a todos los jodidos mocosos. ¿Entonces por qué demonios no lo hice?_

De repente sintió un punzante dolor de cabeza, y una gran necesidad de alcohol en sus venas. Movió su brazo y una botella de Fire Whiskey apareció enfrente de él, junto con un vaso. Ignoró el vaso; en vez de eso cogió la botella y tomó un largo trago de ella, haciendo una mueca mientras el ardiente líquido se deslizaba por su garganta. _Mucho mejor_, pensó, un poco más satisfecho. Pero sus pensamientos volvieron a los eventos que habían seguido, y no pudo evitar inclinar hacia atrás su cabeza mientras llevaba la botella a sus labios, dejando que una considerable cantidad de alcohol entrara en su boca. Tragó fuerte, y sintió la bebida _arder_ en su camino hacia su sistema.

_De verdad que eso debería haber sido lo peor,_ pensó fieramente, _Pero no... no... tenía que empeorar..._ Gimió, la ardiente sensación del alcohol encontrándose con su punzante dolor de cabeza en una espectacular explosión. _Realmente tenía que empeorar._ Como si no hubiera sido una completa farsa haber estado actuando como un... un... _Lupin_, y aparentemente sin control sobre sus acciones. Al menos había esperado que eso estuviera restringido a sus clases, porque aunque era un coñazo, tendría oportunidad de buscar un castigo después.

_Pero por supuesto eso habría sido pedir demasiado¿verdad? Hubiera sido demasiado pedir no hacer un **mayor** estúpido de mí mismo. Es una cruel, cruel broma de la Madre Naturaleza – completamente enganchada con la mente de Severus Snape. _Continuó ocupándose de la botella de Fire Whiskey, que se vaciaba con rapidez. _**Tenía** que ser... **sociable.**_

Después de un día desastroso enseñando Pociones a imbéciles e incompetentes, Severus había tenido la esperanza de simplemente desaparecer en sus habitaciones para pretender que no había sido bueno con todos sus estudiantes. Pero aparentemente, el Destino todavía no estaba del todo satisfecho. Porque después de su última clase, después de despedir alegremente a sus estudiantes, había cometido el error de caminar a través de los pasillos llenos de Hogwarts mientras estaba todavía en su inusual estado afable.

Había descubierto a un pequeño grupo de jóvenes Ravenclaws, riéndose mientras paseaban por los terrenos. Entonces se había acercado a ellos por detrás, pasado el brazo por el hombro de uno de los chicos, y andado con ellos, charlando amigablemente con el aturdido grupo sobre el tiempo soleado que estaban teniendo. Por el camino, mientras pasaban delante de otros estudiantes igualmente conmocionados, Severus les había dirigido a todos enormes sonrisas y unos pocos guiños. Incluso había levantado la mano para que la chocaran – un comportamiento adolescente que nunca entendió, pero que de alguna manera había sentido la incomprensible necesidad de imitar.

Severus le echó otro trago a su bebida. _Realmente no sería tan desagradable, _meditó, _si yo no me diera dado cuenta de mi drástico cambio de comportamiento. Al menos entonces no sabría que mis acciones de hoy eran absolutas... **locuras.**_ Sí, eso eran. No podía pensar en una palabra mejor. Estaba, teniendo en cuenta todas las intenciones y propósitos, total y completamente loco. Debatió entrar él mismo en San Mungo, y se encontró pensando que no le importaba si realmente lo estaba, o no – prefería estar loco a lo que fuera que le hubiera poseído para actuar de la manera en que lo había hecho. _Posesión,_ pensó de repente. _Sí, sí¡he sido poseído! Es eso, seguro. ¿Por qué demonios si no hubiera actuado conscientemente contra mis deseos? _La única cosa que de verdad le frustraba es que todo el tiempo que estuvo repartiendo puntos y riéndose con lo estudiantes era que nunca quiso hacerlo. Su mente había estado gritándole una multitud de maldiciones y juramentos y amenazas de hechizos pero había... _algo_ que le había obligado a continuar lo que parecía ser una campaña para el Profesor Más Amigable del Año.

Severus inclinó la botella casi vacía hacia atrás mientras seguía pensando en eso. Repasó mentalmente una lista de posibles hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones bajo los que podría estar. El primero fue, obviamente, la Maldición Imperius, pero él era muy consciente de sus acciones, y no estaba en un humor particularmente feliz ni se sentía vacío. Repasó unos cuantos más pero todos le llevaron a la misma conclusión – a ningún sitio. Ninguno de los hechizos que conocía causaba el efecto que estaba teniendo en él. _Maldición._ Se estaba desesperando pensando en una explicación razonable para su conducta durante todo el día. _Seguramente debe haber sido algún tipo de... ¡poción! _Se alegró ligeramente mientras encontraba una nueva lista para repasar, pero su disposición cayó otra vez mientras se dio cuenta de que no podía haber sido envenenado – hubiera reconocido cualquier sabor extraño en cualquiera de sus bebidas inmediatamente. _Maldita sea. Que se vaya al infierno._ Terminó su botella de licor y frunció el ceño, pero entonces movió la mano y apareció una nueva botella. La destapó con un suave _hiss_ y esta vez lo vertió en un vaso. _No hay necesidad de beber tanto. Las cosas no están **tan** mal..._

Varias botellas vacías de Fire Whiskey en el suelo más tarde, Severus estaba prácticamente cayéndose de su silla, y aún así no más cerca de encontrar una solución a su enigma.

_Estoy jodido. Estoy tan jodidamente... **jodido**._

* * *

Mientras, en una esquina de la sala común de Gryffindor, cuatro adolescentes estaban apretados juntos, hablando en voz baja, pero mostrando un montón de excitación y animación. Harry Potter era el centro de atención del pequeño grupo, pero no le importaba, y sonrió perversamente mientras Hermione, Ron y Ginny se reían ante sus palabras. 

"Pobrecito, nunca supo qué le dio... una dosis extra poderosa de _coactu amicabiliter_ y _facilis_ polvo de hadas, sólo se quitan después de 48 horas..." Se río ahogadamente. "Va a querer suicidarse para cuando termine el día de mañana."

------------------------------

Latin translations:

_amicabiliter, facilis_ – (dos variaciones de) agradable

_coactu_ – forzar, obligar

_cubiculum – _habitación

_illustro _– iluminar, encender las luces

------------------------------

NT: Bueno, este es el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado porque a mí me encantó cuando la leí por primera vez. Espero sus rewiers!


	2. Segunda Parte

Hola! Aquí va el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Seguro que ayudará a que comprendamos como el pobre de Sev ha llegado a esta situación.

**Severus's Very. Bad. Day **(El Muy. Mal. Día. de Severus)

Autora: **juxtaposed**

Traductora: **Ares Sasuke**

Nota de la Autora: _Esta es la respuesta a un desafío de Taran of hproundrobin: Escribe una historia con Sev tan fuera de carácter como puedas. Me gustaría que se centrara en Sev¡pero no importa si Harry está incluido! La condición es encontrar una manera única de explicarlo. La otra condición para este desafía es que la historia tiene que ser CORTA! No más de 3 capítulos._

_Así que, sin añadir nada más, aquí está mi historia, sobre Severus, quien ha tenido un muy mal día, y está actuando un poco...__**diferente**_

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, todo es de J. K. Rowling (ya podría repartir un poco).

--------------------

**Severus' Very. Bad. Day.**

Segunda parte

Harry Potter todavía se reía para sí mientras se iba a la cama esa noche. _Oh, esta vez la he liado de verdad. Pobre Profesor Snape,_ pensó, con una sonrisa de superioridad cruzando sus facciones. Todavía le entraba la risa con el recuerdo de las expresiones de Snape; la torturada sonrisa, sus encantadoras muecas, y su favorita – la completa confusión de Snape cuando él provocó las risas. Había sido un buen regalo haber visto a su muy sufrido profesor actuar _agradable_, y – casi literalmente – sonreír y soportarlo.

_Esa era la mejor parte de toda la broma_, pensó – que Snape no había tenido ningún control sobre sus acciones. _No, eso no era __**del todo**__ correcto_, se corrigió. La mejor parte era que Snape estaba a oscuras sobre lo que le había pasado – Harry podía suponer por la mirada de pura perplejidad en el rostro del Maestro de Pociones durante todo el día que no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pasando. Y podía apostar lo que fuera a que al hombre le estaba volviendo loco no saberlo – no tenía dudas de que el profesor, de quien Harry tenía que admitir _de mala gana_ que era un hombre muy inteligente, seguro que había repasado todos los encantamientos y pociones posibles. Pero eso era la brillantez de su plan - había sido lo suficientemente sabio como para evitar fuentes descaradas. En vez de eso, había pasado bastante tiempo buscando – y luego desarrollando – el extremadamente potente método de polvo de hadas; virtualmente indetectable y tan obsoleto que casi nunca se pensaba en él.

Y realmente, había sido bastante simple de lanzar. Bueno, no _simple_. El polvo de hadas era _puñeteramente_ complicado de hacer – incluso Hermione había estado extremadamente impresionada cuando Harry le había dicho que lo había hecho él mismo – y tomó _siglos_; había pasado una buena parte de tres meses haciéndolo. Pero una vez que se ocupó de ese pequeño obstáculo, todo lo que quedaba por hacer era lanzar dicho polvo de hadas a Snape – otro enorme obstáculo de por sí, normalmente.

Excepto que Harry no era normal.

Él _tenía_, después de todo, un gran número de gente dispuesta a ser cómplices, y recursos. Por ejemplo, tenía a Dobby el Elfo Doméstico y su capa invisible. Así que, sacrificándose a sí mismo por una noche, había causado una espectacular explosión en el laboratorio de Pociones, lo que, por lo tanto causó que el Profesor Snape chillara inmediatamente "¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter, y detención conmigo mañana!" – algo que Harry, por una vez en su vida, había esperado que pasara.

Y algo que, si hubiera sabido las consecuencias de hacerlo, Snape lamentaría _profundamente_.

Esa noche más tarde, Harry había llevado a cabo su diabólico plan. Se había colado en las cocinas, donde rápidamente había dado a Dobby una simple y escasa explicación de su plan, simplemente señalando el papel de Dobby en todo el asunto. Inmediatamente Dobby había reventado en lágrimas, berreando que "¡Harry Potter era bravo, Dobby lo sabía, pero además él es listo y le está pidiendo a Dobby que le ayude, Dobby no merece el honor que Harry Potter le está dando a Dobby!" – y, mientras decía todo eso sin respirar ni una vez, Harry se había preocupado brevemente por si los Elfos Domésticos podían desmayarse debido a la falta de oxígeno.

La noche siguiente, Harry estaba en la detención; todo el tiempo, había tenido que suprimir una sonrisa que podía aparecer mientras pensaba en lo que pasaría. Cuando finalmente pudo irse, se había agachado en el pasillo, y echado un vistazo rápido alrededor. Seguro de que no había nadie más, se puso rápidamente su Capa Invisible y volvió a colarse en el laboratorio. Miró el reloj y contuvo el aliento, si las cosas iban de acuerdo a lo previsto, Dobby ya habría robado todas las ropas del Profesor de Pociones, y tendría que aparecer en el laboratorio en exactamente _tres, dos, uno..._

**CRACK**!

De repente Dobby apareció en el laboratorio, suspendido en el aire por un segundo, antes de tirarse al suelo rodando y amenazando con llevarse por delante a Snape, que estaba en su camino. Pero, poseyendo admirables instintos, Snape se echó a un lado esquivándolo. Sin embargo, eso no paró a Dobby de dirigirse derecho hacia su caldero – que volcó, vaciando todo su contenido por encima de un _muy_ contrariado Maestro de Pociones, mientras sus ropas empezaban a humear. Jurando con una capacidad que había dejado a Harry jadeando asustado, se había quitado la ropa, tirándosela a Dobby mientras se dirigía cabreadísimo a sus habitaciones adjuntas, ordenando al Elfo Doméstico que las limpiara. Dobby lo había hecho; luego dejó las ropas en el pupitre como Harry le había dicho que lo hiciera, y después de mirar ansiosamente por la habitación, desapareció.

Prontamente Harry había rociado el polvo de hadas en _generosas_ cantidades por las ropas negras, y luego susurró un hechizo que hizo que las ropas brillaran por unos segundos. Afortunadamente, se apagó justo a tiempo – el profesor dejó escapar un grito y rápidamente volvió a entrar en el laboratorio un momento después. Harry se retiró silenciosamente hacia la puerta, oyendo murmurar a Snape algo sobre tontos Elfos Domésticos eligiendo el peor día para la lavandería, antes de gruñir y coger las ropas hechizadas. Harry se sonrió mientras se escabullía del laboratorio, aguantando un torrente de alegría y triunfo hasta que estuvo a una distancia segura. Allí, se quitó su capa y dejó salir la risa; efectivamente asombrando a una pequeña de Hufflepuff de primer año que pasó por el pasillo y correteó rápidamente hacia otro después de mirar a Harry como si estuviera loco.

Esto sólo sirvió para divertirle, y esa noche había vuelto a los dormitorios con alegre anticipación ante el día siguiente... y no estaba decepcionado. Había sido _brillante_. Había sido obvio – para él, de todas formas – que Snape estaba sufriendo maravillosamente, completamente a oscuras sobre su situación. El momento cumbre fue cuando Snape había dado alegremente puntos, no sólo a Hermione, sino a Harry mismo. Harry sabía que eso estaba matando al hombre, podía ver la brillante reticencia, incluso mientras tenía esa ridícula sonrisa pintada en la cara. Pero eso sólo lo hacía mucho mejor, por supuesto.

_Sí, definitivamente eso era la mejor parte de la broma_, meditó con una malévola sonrisa. La ignorancia de Snape en cuanto a la causa de su condición. Eso, y la ignorancia de Snape en cuanto a la identidad de la persona que lo había causado. Y no era sólo Snape – él ni siquiera le había dicho a Ron, Hermione o Ginny de sus planes. No quería arriesgarse a meterles en problemas, así que todo lo había hecho él, incluso encerrarse horas en la biblioteca para buscar. Pero cuando había pasado, se dio cuenta de que no podía callárselo, estaba demasiado orgulloso de su proeza, especialmente después de que Ginny hubiera remarcado que quien quiera que hubiera conseguido que Snape fuera civilizado merecía tener una Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase. Entonces, se había llevado a los tres a una esquina privada y les había relatado la verdad.

Al principio, Ron se había enfadado un poco porque no había participado, pero rápidamente se recuperó y felicitó a Harry por una travesura bien hecha – "Ah, en tiempos como este casi desearía haber cogido Pociones", había comentado, causando que Harry sonriera sardónicamente mientras Hermione y Ginny ponían los ojos en blanco sin creérselo. Ginny había estado completamente encantada – tanto por el hecho de la tendencia de Harry por las travesuras como por el hecho de que había pillado a _Snape_ – y juró escribir a Fred Y George para contárselo. Inicialmente, Hermione había estado bastante desaprobadora, pero al final se había rendido gracias al ingenio del asunto, aunque dejó escapar un suspiro mientras señalaba, "Si pusieras tanto esfuerzo en tu _tarea_".

Harry no pudo evitar reírse ahogadamente para sí, incluso cuando todos sus pensamientos le estaban llevando al sueño. Mientras se dejaba llevar, un último pensamiento soñoliento cruzó su cabeza – _El polvo de hadas __durará otro día más... ¿Me pregunto que va a hacer el Profesor Snape __**mañana.**_

* * *

Severus Snape despertó con una orquesta en su cabeza, y un trozo de madera en su garganta. Apenas pareció registrar que no había despertado en su cama, más bien, estaba tirado en el brazo de su sillón en una posición _muy_ incómoda. Desde luego, se dio cuenta de este hecho cuando intentó sentarse y su cabeza dio vueltas, mientras su brazo derecho estaba a la vez dormido y hormigueante, y su cuello y sus hombros estaban como si los hubieran convertido en una cerradura.

_Oh, joder_.

--------------------

NT: Bueno. Quiero dar las gracias a **Ralye.Rickman.Snape, tercy-S-Scloe, BlackLady-AoD****Valethsnape y The Hawk Eye**, que me han dejado rewiers en este primer capítulo. Espero que este segundo capítulo sea del agrado de todos, y que si les ha gustado, me lo hagan saber. Y gracias otra vez!

NT: Y de nuevo dar las gracias a **juxtaposed,** que me ha dejado traducir y publicar aquí su historia.


	3. Tercera Parte

¡Hola de nuevo! Tercer y último capítulo de esta historia, por lo que vamos a tener que ir terminando. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Tiene secuela que voy a traducir también, así que disfruten de esta última parte y de las últimas tres frases, pues no tienen ningún desperdicio.

**Severus's Very. Bad. Day **(El Muy. Mal. Día. de Severus)

Autora: **juxtaposed**

Traductora: **Ares Sasuke**

Nota de la Autora: _Esta es la respuesta a un desafío de Taran of hproundrobin: Escribe una historia con Sev tan fuera de carácter como puedas. Me gustaría que se centrara en Sev¡pero no importa si Harry está incluido! La condición es encontrar una manera única de explicarlo. La otra condición para este desafía es que la historia tiene que ser CORTA! No más de 3 capítulos._

_Así que, sin añadir nada más, aquí está mi historia, sobre Severus, quien ha tenido un muy mal día, y está actuando un poco...__**diferente**_

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, todo es de J. K. Rowling. Nosotros nos encargamos de experimentar con lo que ella creó, pero nadie nos paga.

--------------------

**Severus' Very. Bad. Day.**

Tercera parte

El día no pintaba bien para Severus Snape.

Intentó estirarse, pero no hubo manera. El dolor en su cuello y hombros estallaron, agravando el horrible golpeteo en su cabeza. Tampoco ayudaba el ardiente picor que consumía su brazo derecho. O la neblina que envolvía su visión, levantando un torrente de mareos. _O_ la ola de nauseas que siguió.

_Oh, __**joder.**_

De alguna manera, se las arregló para levantarse, aunque se balanceó pesadamente sobre sus pies, y luego tropezó de camino a su cuarto de baño, agarrándose al borde del lavabo mientras sus piernas amenazaban con dejar de sostenerle. Abriendo el grifo a toda potencia, se mojó rápidamente la cara con el brazo bueno, haciendo una mueca ante el agua helada. Cuando su cabeza se aclaró un poco, se miró al espejo y observó.

_Parece como si la muerte me hubiera pasado por encima. __Como si hubiera sido __**Avada**__'do y resucitado de entre los muertos. ¿Qué coño me ha pasado?_

De repente, en un torrente, todo volvió a él, y gimió profundamente, por la inundación de recuerdos, y el reconocimiento que esos recuerdos traían.

_Oh, de entre todas las puñeteras cosas..._ se quejó para sí. Movió la cabeza con disgusto, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de su acción mientras sentía la urgencia de vomitar. Suprimiendo la subida de bilis en su garganta, se desnudó y entró con dificultad en la ducha, poniendo el agua tan caliente como podía ir. Dejó escapar un siseo de alivio mientras el agua casi hirviendo caía por sus agarrotados músculos, y pasó unos buenos quince minutos simplemente de pie bajo la ducha permitiendo que el agua deshiciera los numerosos nudos que se habían formado en su cuerpo. Después se enjabonó y se limpió, y luego se secó, sintiéndose considerablemente mejor.

Sin embargo, todo se fue por el desagüe al salir del cuarto de baño y echar un vistazo a su reloj. Parpadeó con incredulidad, frotándose los ojos. No, no lo había visto mal. Se había quedado dormido.

Severus _nunca_ se quedaba dormido.

Gruñó, bastante molesto consigo mismo. _Aunque_, razonó, _había una maldita buena excusa para eso_. Pero se dio cuenta, con un suspiro, que se había perdido el desayuno, y tendría que tener que pedir a los Elfos Domésticos que le trajeran algo. Chasqueando los dedos, no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que un Elfo Doméstico apareciera en sus habitaciones.

"Sí¿para qué necesita el Amo Snape la ayuda de Flippy?" le preguntó educadamente.

"Me gustaría una simple tostada, y un poco de te, gracias." Pidió su comida en un remarcablemente tono optimista, lo que le dejó frunciendo el ceño mientras el Elfo Doméstico hacía una reverencia, y luego desaparecía. Ella reapareció un minuto más tarde con una bandeja con la susodicha comida y la colocó enfrente de él, y le miró con – estaba encantado de notar – un brillo de miedo en sus ojos. Era bueno saber que todavía tenía ese efecto.

O no.

"Vaya, muchísimas gracias. Debo decir, vosotros los Elfos domésticos hacéis un remarcable trabajo. ¿Os he dicho eso alguna vez?" Él le sonrió, y ella se quedó completamente escandalizada por sus palabras, mientras lágrimas manaban de sus ojos.

"Oh, el Amo Snape está siendo demasiado amable, Señor. Flippy no merece las palabras del Señor, por favor, no diga cosas que no son ciertas, Señor." Y con eso, se tiró a los pies de Snape, dándose porrazos contra el suelo mientras emitía un potente sollozo.

"Pero yo de verdad quise decir eso – todos vosotros hacéis – " Severus paró mientras - _¿Flippy, dijo que se llamaba?_ – lloraba incontrolablemente. _¿Por qué demonios está llorando como si se acabara el mundo? Sólo porque le dije un cumplido – oh, es verdad, estas malditas cosas no pueden soportarlo. No tienen ninguna autoestima._ Se aclaró la garganta. "Uh, no pasa nada, ya te puedes ir."

Todavía aullando miserablemente, Flippy desapareció, dejando a un muy exasperado Maestro de Pociones hundirse en su silla, preguntándose sobre los acontecimientos que acababan de pasar. Cogió distraídamente un trozo de tostada y la masticó, tomando un ligero alivio en el hecho de que sólo tenía dos clases por la tarde ese día, y no necesitaba tratar con demasiados de esos groseros mocosos mientras se ocupaba de la maldita resaca.

_Especialmente_, pensó de manera sombría, _cuando parece que todavía soy...__**agradable**_

Se tragó sus tostadas y bebió su té. Había ordenado comida suave para no provocar sus agudizados sentidos. Después de todo, no sería bueno que los estudiantes fueran testigos del sufrimiento de su profesor por lo que tenía que ser la Peor Resaca del Mundo. Mientras miraba intensamente su copa, se decidió.

_A la mierda._

_Necesito otra bebida._

Fue un muy borracho Maestro de Pociones el que entró dando traspiés en clase ese día.

Esa noche, Severus Snape estaba otra vez en sus habitaciones, _ligeramente_ más sobrio, y una vez más recordando el horrible día que acababa de vivir.

Si había pensado que el día anterior había sido el peor día de su vida, había estado profundamente, profundamente, _profundamente_ equivocado.

_Nunca podré olvidar esto._

No sólo había estado totalmente hecho polvo mientras enseñaba, causando que arrastrara las palabras, y casi provocando un accidente de proporciones Longbottom, sino que parecía que la borrachera combinada con esta falsa buena voluntad era una combinación muy indeseable. Se había encontrado a sí mismo diciendo chistes increíblemente malos, y riéndose después. Y también había hecho _varios_ comentarios _**muy**_ inapropiados.

Por supuesto, el comentario más inapropiado de _lejos_ que había hecho ese día _tenía_ que ser a quién, sino a Harry Potter.

Severus se encogió.

_¡Ni siquiera tenía una clase con el maldito mocoso hoy!_ Pensó furiosamente. _¿Por qué tenía que aventurarme al maldito campo de Quidditch?_ Él sabía muy bien por qué, por supuesto – otra vez se había decidido a "dar una vuelta" con algunos desafortunados estudiantes. Me lo tengo merecido, pensó con el ceño fruncido. Por su incapacidad de detener su impulso, se había encontrado a sí mismo observando la práctica de Quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor.

Y por consiguiente se había encontrado observando a Harry Potter.

Bajo circunstancias normales, él sabía que cualquier encuentro con el mocoso Potter, a pesar de aumentar su presión sanguínea, al menos tenía la mano superior de ser un Profesor, y uno que era muy temido, encima. Pero hoy apenas había sido _normal_. Hoy, él había sido un _muy_ bebido profesor que no tenía control sobre sus acciones.

Lo que era por lo que, cuando Potter se le había cruzado al volver al castillo, él no había hecho una mueca y simplemente ignorado al chico, sino que le había dirigido una enorme sonrisa.

Lo que era por lo que, cuando Potter le había saludado educadamente, aunque con rigidez, no le había hecho una mueca de desprecio o hecho algún malicioso comentario sobre el mocoso Gryffindor, sino que le había devuelto el saludo con mucha exuberancia.

Lo que era por lo que, cuando Potter había tenido la audacia de sonreír con desdén ante el inusitado comportamiento de Severus, él no le había dicho que se largara y amenazado con quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, sino que se había acercado al chico y había murmurado en su oído de una manera ridículamente sugestiva.

"_Puedes montar mi escoba cuando quieras, Harry._"

Severus se sentía aún más mareado mientras recordaba ese particular trozo de la conversación.

Su vida, tal y como él la conocía, estaba realmente, y verdaderamente, acabada.

OWARI

--------------------

NA: _Si, sé perfectamente que el final se ha quedado un poco en el aire, pero es por tres razones. Una, parte del desafío es que fuera corto; dos, estoy planeando una secuela; y tres, he decidido mantener el centro de la historia sólo en el OOC, ya que ese __**era**__ el desafío._

NT: Voy a dar las gracias a **DREIGNUS, BlackLady-AoD, ****Valethsnape, Yue y The Hawk Eye**, que me han dejado sus maravillosos rewiers para el segundo capítulo. Este es el tercero y último, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Nos vemos en la secuela!


End file.
